It Didn't Mean Anything
by sweetgleek07
Summary: Sequel To 'It's Just Sex' Nathan catches up with Peyton and tries to talk to her about what happened between them the night of the BoyToy Auction.


**Title: **It Didn't Mean Anything  
**Summary**: The night after the BoyToy auction. Nathan catches up with Peyton. He tries to talk to her about what happened the night before. Sequel to 'It's Just Sex'**  
Pairing:** Nathan/Peyton, Nathan/Haley**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the character's etc.**  
AN: **Okay It's total AU. Straight from the start. So this one shot follows after 'It's Just Sex' which was originally going to be just that. A OneShot. But I can't leave it like that. So I'm doing a follow up : ) So. This one shot is titled from a scene between Lucas/Peyton.. But hey it doesn't matter.

Sequel to It's Just Sex

**Chapter 1/1**

It Didn't Mean Anything…Didn't It?

His eyes looked from his girlfriend, to the curly blonde who was sitting 3 rows in front of him. His girlfriend - Haley James, was currently seated next to him, helping him out with the algebra homework he was meant to complete for today's lesson. He was going to do it days before, but on the Tuesday it was his party where there was far too much alcohol to pass down for some shitty algebra homework, plus he was the main host, he needed to be seen. Then on the Wednesday it was Tim's party, and alas the amount of alcohol was too much to resist so he surrendered. And then finally Thursday - Thursday was something he wanted to forget but was fixed on staying in his mind. The boytoy auction. The night of wild passionate sex that rekindled a spark between him and his ex girlfriend, Peyton. All this unknown to his current girlfriend, Haley. Obviously.

His eyes caught hers staring back, she rolled her emerald eyes before glaring and looking back down, sketching furiously onto the paper that mostly likely held a picture of how she was feeling. That was always how she got her emotions out. By drawing them, and most of the time, back when they were dating she was drawing out of frustration or anger from one of the things he'd done to her the night before. This day, was exactly like those days. She was sketching madly, occasionally looking towards him, and then glaring at him. He didn't like that. He used to find the attention some what attractive but on this day, and after what had happened between them the night before, he certainly didn't like it. He needed to talk to her. His eyes drifted from her and looked up at the clock, ticking slowly on the wall above the teacher's head. His eyes dropped and a hand tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Nathan…Are you listening to me? m and x must equal 12x minus 5m."

A smile formed on his lips. She was so cute. Trying to teach him something he couldn't give a rat's ass about. "You're so cute." He whispered, leaning his face into hers. She blushed softly, someone cleared their throat.

"Ahem. Algebra is neither the time or the place for that sort of behaviour Mr Scott. Surely you learnt that from your days with Miss Sawyer."

Oh no she didn't. Haley moved back into her seat, refusing to look into his eyes. He looked at her softly, confused as to why she moved away. But then his eyes looked towards Peyton. She was shooting daggers at him from the comment the teacher had made. The class was silent around them. He sighed, running his hands through his black hair. He should have thought before he spoke because what came out of his mouth after was bound to upset Haley. They hadn't done anything other than really long make out sessions, as it was so clearly obvious from last's night episode with Peyton. But he had been trying really hard to wait for her…

"Well. It wasn't even a kiss Miss Adams. It's not like me and Haley were getting naked and shaggin over your desk. Is it now?" He raised his eyebrow. The cockiness within coming out of him, something he didn't want to show in front of Haley. He'd only ever been that way with Peyton, and he could feel her eyes on him. Maybe she brought out this side of him? Who knew. All he knew right now, was he had to talk to her. The whole class began to bellow with laughter. Haley, however was sitting so far into her seat, her head down. And Peyton, she was simply glaring into Nathan's direction.

"Mr Scott. If you would so kindly rephrase your words into an apology, maybe I can get on with this lesson."

A cocky smile tugged against his lips. He looked to the clock, there was another minute or so of class left, and then the bell would sound.

"Um, okay, let's give it two minutes. I'll apology and then we can all be on our way."

The teacher glared at him. "Nathan Scott…" She started but then the bell rang and he smiled up at her, the beautiful innocent boy smile.

"I'll be seeing you next Friday Miss Adams." He watched as she stalked back over to her desk, huffing and puffing, before taking her bag and following the others, who had began to scurry, out of the room. He smiled smugly. His eyes then looked over at Haley. She wasn't smiling. Her face held a saddened expression, and her eyes looked teary. 'Shit'. Nathan's mind screamed. He watched as Haley put her books into her bag and rushed out of the room with everyone else, not saying a word to him. He was going to have to clean that mess up later he thought.

He ran his hands through his hair once more. Looking around the room. He was the only person in the room. Other than her.

Peyton was just getting up out of her desk. She slung her bag over her shoulder, and was about to walk out of the room. He quickly removed himself from the chair and threw the door shut. Peyton stared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She stated, her hands on her hips, her eyes shining with frustration.

"Sawyer, we need to talk." He said simply. His hands on the door knob, refusing to budge. Her hand pushed against his, and at the slightest touch, he had to fight back the urge to kiss her. He didn't know how she felt, but she was quick enough to pull her hand away. He moved from the door way, watching as she took a step towards the door. But she never opened it. Instead, she turned around, her back facing the door. She was looking straight into him.

"We don't need to talk Nathan." She said. Still glaring at him.

He stood in front of her, his eyes locking with her lips. He wanted to taste them, taste her…But he couldn't. No, he wouldn't. Haley…

"Look, last night…"

"Don't." Peyton said simply. "You're with Haley now. You seemed perfectly cosy this afternoon, so I take it you didn't tell her."

Nathan nodded. "Well then leave it at that. We don't need to talk about what happened, we can just pretend it didn't happen. You're good at that, like you pretended half our relationship didn't matter. Well it didn't matter to you really did it?" She spat.

The softer side to Nathan was quick to apology. "Peyton I was an ass to you when we were dating. I'm sorry. And our relationship did mean something. It must have, I wouldn't have kissed you yesterday if it didn't."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Oh please Nathan. The only reason you and me did it yesterday was because Haley obviously isn't ready for sex. You haven't changed Nathan, no matter how much you think you have, or how much she thinks you have. You're still the same Nathan I knew and dated." She stopped. Watching carefully as he looked down with guilt in his bright blue eyes.

"Look Nathan, you know as well as I do that yesterday didn't mean anything to either of us."

Nathan looked up at her, his eyes boring into hers. "Didn't it?"

Peyton shook her head. Her heart was racing and she didn't know what to say or do. He was standing in front of her, looking sexy as hell and being really soft and sweet. She didn't know this side of Nathan. Only Haley did. And that was what stopped her from kissing him. Haley. And the guy she was slowly turning Nathan into.

"It was just sex Nathan. Like you said." She lowered her eyes and began to turn away from him, but he was too quick. He pulled her arm back and pushed her up against the door roughly. His face inches from hers.

"It wasn't just sex. I lied Peyton, lied to myself, lied to you. Sex with anyone doesn't mean something. But sex with you does."

Peyton scoffed. He was using a line on her, the same line she'd heard him use on one of the cheerleaders before.

"Nathan, don't you dare use that line on me. You can't use your corny lines on me dude. I've heard them all before." She wanted so desperately to move out of his grip. But his hands were holding hers above her head now.

"Let go Nathan. Let it go. It didn't mean anything." Nathan didn't know how else to make her see, that it did mean something. That she meant something.

His lips smacked against hers in a hard but passionate kiss. His tongue softly grazing the top of hers, trying to deepen the kiss that always meant something. She tasted the same. It was so familiar and so easy, he didn't have to be careful when kissing her, like he did when he was kissing Haley. He could put as much force or passion into the kiss and Peyton would respond. Even if it would be for a split second. But this kiss lasted longer than Nathan had expected. He'd expected a slap round the face and for Peyton to storm out of the room without so much as a backwards glace. But Peyton opened her mouth slowly, letting his tongue roam with hers. His hands made their way down her back, as her hands roamed his hair. One of Nathan's hands then lifted up her shirt, leaving a trail of coldness as they traced the bare skin.

What was she doing? Nathan had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who was evidently pissed at him, but she evidently really liked him also. And here she was, kissing him. She was surely going to get a reputation for kissing other people's boyfriends. Only, on the several occasions she was sneaking around with Lucas, she was the one who would initiate the whole kissing thing. But on these times, It was Nathan doing all the work. She knew that it was so very wrong, but she didn't feel nearly as bad as she had done when she was sneaking around with Lucas. She didn't know why that was, maybe it was because Nathan was so familiar to her, so easy for her to be with. Everything was so simple around him. But that did not make this right. He was the first to pull away, his hands resting against her checks.

"It did mean something Sawyer. It always means something." He whispered softly.

Peyton leant against his hand, staring into his eyes. "When did you become so wise?" She joked, making him chuckle.

"The day I let you go." He answered, more truthfully then either could have expected. She lowered her eyes, and sighed.

"What are you doing Nathan?" She asked softly, removing herself from his tangled embrace. His arms reductively let her slide, but he remained standing in front of her, turning when she turned.

"I don't know Peyt. But I can't bury what happened between us last night. It was so good. I miss you."

Peyton shook her head, denying the fact, she missed him too. "No Nathan, you just miss sex."

Nathan's eyebrows arched and he smiled seductively, the cocky teenage boy he once was appearing again. "I miss sex with you."

Her eyes rolled and the soft expression lifted from her face. "See that's what I'm talking about Nathan. All we were, was sex. Simple and easy, but that was all it was. There was no emotions on your part, expect the sexual frustration when you couldn't get any. That's what you're like now. You're sexually frustrated." Denying it some more.

Nathan stared at her for a moment. His voice then became raised and slightly angry. "Okay Sawyer, if I'm so sexually frustrated, and I'm not getting any from my girlfriend, why did I come to you? I could have gone to anyone for meaningless sex. But I didn't. It was with you."

"Because I was there at the time."

Nathan couldn't believe it, Peyton Sawyer was denying her feelings for him. Although it was clear that she felt something.

"Peyton, you know it meant something. If it meant something to me, it obviously meant something to you. But I can't be dealing with all your denial right now. You have my number. You know where I live." With that, Nathan Scott opened the door, then slammed it shut, before stalking off down the school hall.

Peyton stood staring at the closed door for a moment, she sighed. She couldn't believe that boy. He certainly knew how to toy with her emotions. Calming herself, she opened the door, ready to go home. But someone grabbed her arm, and turned her to face her.

"Haley." was all that came from her mouth.

"Peyton what the hell has been going on with you and my boyfriend?" She stated, staring into Peyton. It was quite scary, having Haley James right in your face.

"Look, I don't know what you mean."

Haley's grip on Peyton's arm tightened. "I've been stood here, waiting for Nathan for about 20 minutes. You and him were having a discussion of some sort. I'm confused. What is going on?" Her eyes weren't angry, they seemed lost and confused.

"Look, nothing is going on okay? It just so happened we were talking about you. I was a bit cocky and pushed him to far, and he walked out."

Haley breathed in. "Is that all?"

Peyton nodded. "Yes.

Haley laughed nervously. "Oh good. I thought maybe he wanted to cheat on me." She laughed again.

Peyton scoffed. "I'm sorry. But me and him?" She shook her head. "Been there, done that. I'd say no in a heartbeat." Haley smiled. "Not that he would cheat on you Haley." She added firmly, trying to convince herself as well.

"Good. Sorry, I must come off really insecure and needy."

Peyton shook her head, dying of guilt inside. "No, you're just worried. But don't worry. You two are good together. Anyway, he said he'd call you later and I'm off home. I'll see you Haley."

Her phone rang at quarter to 9. She was eating Chinese with Lucas watching cartoons, just as they used to. Before Nathan.

She turned her head and reached for the phone.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hi." She replied back, removing herself from the sofa, giving Lucas a sorry look. He scowled at her, or more the person she was talking to.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

Haley shook her head, but realised she was on the phone. "No it's okay. Don't worry about it." She said.

"Have I ever told you how sweet you are? But seriously. I'm sorry. I was an ass."

"It's okay. Just promise me, you won't be an ass again."

Nathan chuckled. "I promise."

"Good. Hey, Lucas is here right now. And we're hanging out, I promised I'd spent some time with him tonight, so do you mind if we're not on the phone long?"

"Babe don't worry about it. Go be with your boyfriend."

She laughed. "Shut up!"

"No seriously. It's cool, me and tim are going to shoot some hoops in a bit."

Haley smiled. "Okay, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah definitely. Night Babe."

"Night Nathan."

She smiled to herself, before going back into the living room and settling down into Luke.

"You okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his best friend."Yeah, we're fine." Lucas scowled again.

"I meant are YOU okay, not you and him."

Haley laughed, slapping him softly in the chest. He chuckled too, before pulling her into him and settling back into the routine of watching cartoons.

She was sitting in her closet, sketching once more. The webcam facing her door, not fixed on her. She didn't want the world to be watching her tonight.

"I thought you liked the world to watch you in all your depressing glory." His voice echoed around her and she sighed. Putting her pencil and piece of paper down.

"What are you doing here Nathan?" She asked, turning her chair to face him. He was wearing his Raven's jacket, with a black polo shirt underneath. His jeans were familiar to her, they were once her favourite on him. His jeans were just below his boxer's waistband and she couldn't help but smile. He'd come to her after he'd been out practicing or playing basketball. He'd always come looking like this.

"I didn't bother showering." He tried to joke, tried to lighten her mood.

"That's gross." She said, but a faint smile was on her lips.

He walked over to the bed, set in the middle of her room. Sitting down, he looked at her once more."Where's the music then?" he quizzed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Nathan shrugged. "Usually I'd come here to find you blaring out some crappy music." He smiled.

She laughed. "Well, I've grown to like the quiet. I sometimes sit and draw in silence."

He nodded. Making a face. "Well lets see it." he said, walking over towards her.

"See what?" She asked, some what puzzled.

"The drawing. What is it?" She didn't protest to him seeing. He picked it up, studying it for a moment. There was a picture of a girl with curly blonde hair staring at a closed door. The words around it were in bold letters. '**It didn't mean anything.' 'It didn't?' … ****'Of course it did.' **

"Nathan…" She said, slowly taking the sketch away from him.

"Admit it Sawyer. It meant something. This is proof."

She sighed. "Nathan, you're with Haley now, and she likes you and she's good for you."

He sighed. "I know Peyton. I don't want to hurt Haley, and I don't want to be the kind of guy that cheats on her."

Peyton nodded. "Then don't be."

He smiled softly. "Still Friends?" He asked.

Peyton laughed. "Damn right Scott."

He pulled her to him in a quick hug, she smiled into his shoulder, taking in the scent of him. He pulled away, softly looking into her eyes.

"It did mean something though. Didn't it?"

She smirked. He raised an eyebrow. Her eyes widened, his fingers found the sensitive spot just under her rib cage and he began to tickle her. She screeched and wiggled about in his arms. "Admit it Sawyer."

"YES YES. IT DID. NATHANNN!" She cried, hiccupping between laughter. He laughed right alongside her, before stopping abruptly. She jumped away from him.

"You're so dead Scott." She cried, grabbing a bottle of water from her desk, she smiled. He pointed at her.

"You wouldn't." She squeezed the bottle and water spurted from the top, hitting Nathan square in the face. Water dripped down his face and he coughed. His eyes locked with hers. "It's on Sawyer." He cried, hopping over her bed as she hurled herself out of her room and onto the landing. The laughter of the two echoing throughout the house.

So, it did mean something. To both of them.

But their new found friendship meant something so much more.

**AN**: So, sorry it ended abruptly. But I wanted to end it with Nathan/Peyton just being good friends, cos their friendship is cute and also because I feel bad for season one Haley. Ha. Don't worry though, I'm still a 100% fan of Neyton! Hope you enjoyed my two part One shots. Reviews are loved…


End file.
